Second Chances: Saving Christmas
by jtbwriter
Summary: When Rick and A.J. Simon and their friends organize a local “Christmas Fair”, unknown forces try to stop them with threats and kidnapping. How can the brothers save their friends and avoid a tragedy? Thanks to Beth T and MB for all the support.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Saving Christmas

When Rick and A.J. Simon and their friends organize a local "Christmas Fair", unknown forces try to stop them with threats and even kidnapping. How can the brothers save their friends and avoid a tragedy?

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters from Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. Story elements inspired by the "Witch Hunt" episode of NCIS, which is owned by Bellisarius Productions.)

"Our Mega Forecast calls for cold temps today, with rain and sleet on and off tomorrow. Highs will be in the 30's and low's in the 'teens. Outlying areas could be flooded, so make sure you stay on the road and carry bad-weather gear at all times. Now for the traffic report…"

"That's enough of that." Rick Simon switched off his portable TV, then grinned as his brother A.J. kidded, "Don't blame the messenger for this nasty weather….how were they to know we have a Christmas fair to plan?"

"Well, with all this new tech stuff, they should at least be able to tell us if it's going to snow or rain in two weeks…okay, Ron, don't give me that look!" Rick grumbled, as their friend Ron Johnson rolled his eyes. The three men were squeezed into the older Simon's home office, listening to the pounding rain outside while planning the area's annual "Christmas Fair".

"Well, for all your complaining, holding it at the new outdoor park should help us with crowd control, besides, it was getting too big to manage in Phoenix anyway." Ron answered, then chuckled as A.J. added, "Yeah, imagine wanting to cut Santa out for that "Christmas Treeman" business, just to sell stuffed toys! I can think of worse reasons for being fired then saying no to that! If the malls want to sponsor it and turn it into an extravaganza, let them."

"Well, we're going to be more fun this year, with the kids carnival, and the candy kitchen, and…" Rick smirked as Ron went down the list of all _their_ favorites.

"Don't forget the "cowgirl" segment…I dared Abby and she accepted, she's supposed to dress up for Laurie's appearance." He reminded the others, then wondered why Ron and A.J. laughed. Suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders.

"And why is my husband daring my buddy to "dress up", hmmm?" Laurie's voice was teasing, and Rick tilted his head up to kiss her nose as she bent over.

"There's my girl." He snickered, then held onto one of her hands as she came around him and sat in his lap while offering a plate of cookies.

"Sis, you did save some of Robin's chocolate chip….you're the best!" A.J. crowed, snatching a handful. Ron followed suit, saying, "Thanks, honey…Robin could make a fortune off these, you don't suppose…?"

"That the Heritage would donate her services? Why not, she'd love it." Laurie leaned forward and placed the depleted dish on her husband's desk.

"Can you ask her who I should contact, honey, I'll do the calling if she'll do the baking." Ron promised, making a note on his clipboard.

"Sure, Ron…now, what story do you guys think I should tell?" she asked, then held up her hands, laughing, as the three men all spoke at once.

"Kasey's first Christmas in Silver Rock is good."

"No…for kids it would be Kasey and Rainbird and the bear."

"How about Kasey and Gene's saving Santa's sleigh?"

"Whoa, one at a time…but that's an idea…how about all three?" Laurie offered. "I usually do 3 "story times", why not a different story at each?"

"You are amazing, sweetheart….that would be great." Rick told her admiringly, as Ron gleefully wrote down her idea.

"Yeah, thanks, honey….that just about does it. We've got our part done, now let's see if Glen's committees are this far along. I have a bet with him who's more organized at this!"

"Ron, you just want to one up your former partner 'cause he still calls you Rookie." A.J. teased, then snickered as their friend stuck his nose up at them.

"Can I help it I've got a better committee then him?"

"Daaaaad….Daaaaad!" Ron shook his head as A.J. grinned then stood up. "Yes, Robin…what is it?"

The young owner of the voice appeared in the doorway. "Joey and Ceci say I'm too young to go riding, I am old enough, aren't I?"

"Yes you are, son….but only with your Aunt Laurie. Sis, would you?" A.J. asked, then sighed with relief as she got off Rick's lap.

"Sure, come on, Robin….I have a bone to pick with those two, they forgot to clean up Bally and Tommy's stalls last week."

"Go get 'em, my valkrie." Rick got up to let her out of the office, then kissed his wife's cheek as she went by.

"Thanks, love." She smiled, then took her nephew's hand as they left the room.

As the door closed, A.J. lowered his voice. "Okay, Rick, what are you giving sis for Christmas? I need an idea on what to give Linda…"

Rick just smiled. "I know what to give Linny….same as what I bought Laurie..a new handbag. Those two wear out purses in nothing flat and there's a nice one on sale at the mall….I got Laurie a navy one to go with her new boots and coat."

"Now that's why I catch such grief from Abby…you guys have it sewn up everytime!" Ron groused at his friends. "She's not a purse freak…what should I get her?"

"Trust me on this, Ron…she will like this purse, and you can put other gifts inside, does she need a new wallet? How about jewelry?" Rick started, then A.J. whispered, "Someone's coming."

"Rick….Robbie's looking for you." Abby poked her head in the office, then spotted the last chocolate chip cookie on the desk and reached in and snatched it.

"You three…..how you can make two dozen cookies disappear…. I ought to tell Santa." She snickered as Ron shot back, "Says the woman who polished off the last 3 gingerbread men for dessert."

"Not my fault I beat you and Joey to them. Speaking of which, we'd better get a move on if we're going to take him shopping." Abby quipped, then turned and left. Ron just sighed.

"She needs a new food processor, I accidentally dropped ours yesterday. I think she gets that and a new purse." He laughed as Rick stood up, brushing crumbs off his shirt.

"And a new wallet…believe me….if only to start the New Year with "something new" to hold money in." he smirked. Ron threw up his hands. "That I believe! See you guys later."

As he left, the brothers chuckled hearing the chief of police greet Robbie, then the younger Simon stuck his head in the doorway.

"Come on in , son." Rick greeted Robbie, who was beaming and holding a small stack of mail. As he handed it to Rick to look at, he explained "Sophie was nursing a sore leg and I volunteered to bring you and Mom your mail, thought I'd save the post office some gas!"

Ripping open the first letter, Rick let out a whistle. "You're kidding, we won a fishing trip?" "What?" A.J. took the letter from his brother, then scanned it quickly. "Yes, apparently you and I submitted an entry each at that new outdoors shop, and they drew our names for a three day trip." A.J. explained cheerfully. "We can go to Lake Mead or to Tahoe or Baja!"

"Well, let's plan on a trip after the first of the year…." The older Simon glanced at the information A.J. handed him, then groaned.

"Darn…it says here the trip must be taken before December 24th of this year.." Rick shook his head. "That's not going to happen."

"What's not going to happen, Rick?" Linda came into the room, holding two cups of coffee. "Sis thought you could use this, sure you don't want any, Robbie?"

"No thanks, Aunt Linda…I'd better get to the office. See you later."

"Linny, hmmm, thanks for the coffee…." A.J. took the mugs from his wife as Rick told her, "A.J. and I won a fishing trip but you have to take it before Christmas Eve. With the Christmas Carnival and all…"

"Oh, no…that's too bad." Linda sighed, then smiled as a thought hit her. "A.J., you and Rick can still go fishing…if you can take the trip mid-week. The carnival isn't until the 18th, so try booking it for the 12th through the 14th."

"What a wife!" A.J. put his coffee down and got up to give Linda a hug. "If you're sure you don't mind…"

"Of course not, you and Rick usually set up all the lights and decorations on the 15th anyway. And if you and Ron and Robbie have the schedules all set up for the fair…"

"Linny, you are one in a…well, three in a million!" Rick spotted his sister-in-law's grin and edited his compliment. Linda playfully nodded at him. "That's better, don't you dare leave out my sis or Mom!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Rick gave her an innocent look, then snickered as she moved from A.J.'s embrace to give him a quick squeeze. "You'd better make sure first this contest is on the up and up…I never heard of fishing trips being given away during the winter."

"Well, this is Arizona…but just in case…" A.J. picked up the letter from the contest, then dialed the number of the sporting goods store they'd "won" at. Just then the doorbell rang, and Linda excused herself, calling "Sis, I'll get the door.".

"Yes, may I speak with the manager please, it's A.J. Simon." Rick heard the pleasant tone his brother took turn slightly irritated within minutes of reaching the sales desk.

"The letter is from Worldwide Dream Makers, Inc. and they list your store as where my winning ticket was drawn." For a few minutes A.J. seemed to get nowhere, then finally a smile appeared just as Linda called, "Rick….it's Rob…"

"Coming, honey." Rick called out, then got up from his chair just as A.J. finished his conversation on the phone and hung up. "Boy, talk about dumb! I just went through 3 people before I found one who'd heard of this contest! The manager has to call me back, he wants to verify the company providing the trip and also about the date."

"Well, there's one born every minute, so come on. Rob wants to talk to us." Rick replied, a funny feeling in his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming out to the living room, Rick grinned as he saw their friend sitting in Rick's chair, listening intently to Melly and Robin Simon explaining why they were old enough to go "fishing with you and Daddy and Uncle Rick".

"And Chief Rob, I promise not to go "oooh" and be sick when a fish is slimy and gross." Melly was saying, as A.J. was frantically trying not to laugh.

"I see, and Robin…you think you can take care of yourself, not need help climbing rocks or carrying your backpack?" he said gravely. A stifled giggle told Rick Linda was losing the battle.

"Uh huh, Chief Rob. If Ricky and Ceci can do it, I can too." the eight year old nodded.

"Well, we will see. In the meantime, why don't you show me what you are making for Christmas?" Rick barely held in a laugh as both brother and sister hugged the older man, then ran for the patio, yelling "Be right back."

"Oh, that was…" Rick nearly burst as the other adults broke out in peals of laughter.

"The funniest thing I've heard in ages…" A.J. finished, as Linda wiped her eyes.

"I didn't know, Rob…I'm sorry they ambushed you…"

"No…it's okay…I'm very honored that the kids want to go fishing with us, except..what brought this on?" Rob questioned, then chuckled as A.J. explained about the contest.

"Well…that would be great…except for the timing. I didn't know fishing excursions took place during the winter."

"I didn't either, but maybe it's a holiday thing. Speaking of which… did Robbie call you about needing hay for the hayride?" Rick asked.

"Yes, and the Center can donate all he needs…Linda, if you need more items for the food booths, I can have the coffee shop make extra hush puppies." Rob added, smiling as Melly and Robin returned with their projects.

"Okay, now what are Santa's helpers making?" Rob's attentive question put a lump in Rick's throat as the two children happily described the gifts to him. He wondered why as he mentioned it later that day to Laurie, as she set the table for dinner.

"Oh Rick, I would have cried…all these years he's been there for our children and A.J.'s and everyone's, and now he can really enjoy how the kids look up to and care about him. And you, " Laurie put a serving dish down and hugged Rick. "You have been so willing to help him….thank you, darling."

"Sweetheart…." He was at a loss for words, so he wrapped his arms around her and just held her. Getting control of his voice, Rick managed, "You're the one who taught me how to share, to open up and risk everything for a family, for a life." He kissed her, then growled as the phone rang.

"Laurie…one of these days…."

"I'll get it, love, then …" she kissed him back…"we can finish what we started."

Winking at her, Rick followed Laurie as she went into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Simon Residence."

"Laurie, it's Ron…can I speak to Rick?" Laurie frowned as she heard a upset tone to the chief of police's voice.

"Sure, Ron…hang on." She held out the phone and mouthed "Ron…something's up."

Rick took the receiver from her as she turned and pulled their dinner from the oven.

"Hey, pal…what's up?"

"Something stupid, Rick….Looks like I can't help with the Christmas Carnival this year." Rick picked up on Ron's unhappiness and asked, "Why? What happened?"

"Someone on the City Council complained it looks bad that I'm helping another city's charity event and not the one here. I explained why I'm assisting the one in Silver Rock, and they don't care. "You're paid by the city of Phoenix, so you need to donate your time here.", I was told. Unless I want to be "replaced" as Chief of Police, I have to resign my chairmanship."

Rick was shocked. "Who is complaining? They didn't complain before-what's changed now?"

"I don't know…I did say unless I knew who had protested that I wouldn't give up working the Carnival. Supposedly they want to be "anonymous". Ron replied, anger now seeping into his voice.

"Ron, geeze, it's your call. I don't want to cost you your job…" Rick started, then Ron interrupted him.

"Hang on…someone's on the other line, pal." Rick waited, then Ron came back on the line within a few moments.

"That was Abby…she says city law doesn't forbid my donating my time elsewhere, so I'm going to fight this, Rick. No one has the right to order me around on my free time!"

"Thanks, man… I'll talk to you after dinner." Ron sounded a lot better as he said goodbye and hung up.

"Rick? What's going on?" Laurie's face was puzzled. "If I didn't know better, I'd think someone was trying to sabotage the Christmas fair."

"Laurie, you just may have hit on something. First they boot the volunteers from the Phoenix committee, then someone beefed about Ron doing the Silver Rock carnival instead…." Rick stopped. "Darlin'…can you put the casserole in to warm a moment….I'm going to call Robbie."

Within minutes Rick was seething. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, Pop. Robin's really upset. The Heritage is now refusing to let her use their kitchens to make her chocolate chip cookies for the Fair. They only want to sponsor the Phoenix event, and tried to make her bake them for that. Of course she threatened to quit, so they backed off. I told her there's plenty of room to make them at the center….but it's just so fishy for this to come up." Robbie's suspicions only fueled Rick's temper.

"It's okay, son… I'll call your sister, but first I have to let Ron know that it's not just him getting flack."

"Thanks, Pop. I know you'll handle it. I'm just glad Ramona and the kids are at Grandma's, this just puts me in a lousy mood."

"Well, Robbie, why don't you come here for dinner, now. Your mom just pulled a casserole out of the oven, and I made fry bread…" Rick decided to tempt his son.

At that Laurie excitedly nodded, then pulled a bowl out of the cupboard and started making a salad. "And she's making a salad, too." He added. The younger Simon just laughed.

"Okay, Pop….I rather eat with you guys then have a TV dinner by myself. Be there in 10 minutes."

By the time Robbie pulled into the driveway, Rick had spoken with Robin, finding out she was more angry then upset. "I hate being ordered around like that, Pop. When they wouldn't tell me who vetoed donating the facilities or the supplies, I gave my notice. I only took it back when my boss apologized and said someone from the Extravaganza committee complained to the management of the Heritage. Since John didn't get permission, he had to cancel the donation. It's just that he's never had to ask anyone before, it looks kind of funny."

"Don't worry, Birdie. We'll look into this, in the meantime your brother's on his way here for dinner, so we'll call you later." Rick promised. As he said a quick goodbye, Robbie came in the front door and hugged his mother, then Rick.

"I'm glad you called, Pop. I hate going to an empty house, besides.." he sniffed the air and beamed, "Mom makes the best green bean casserole."

"Well, then, wash up and we'll start." Laurie told him, bringing the hot dishes out to the table. "I made plenty, so I can send some home with you for Ramona and the kids."

The hot food took the three Simons minds off the looming problem with the carnival, but soon after finishing off some of Robin's harvest moon pie, A.J. called with interesting news.

"You're not going to believe this, but that fishing trip we "won" is fake!"

"After today, I'd believe anything." Rick groused, then did a double take.

"Wait a minute, how did you find out it was fake?"

"I got the official letter and reservation slip for our trip, so I called and got the manager of the sporting goods store. Not only had he never heard of "Worldwide Dream Makers", but they haven't had any such contest for fishing excursions through their store! I gave him the name of the employee I spoke with, and he'll talk to him, then call back." A.J. explained.

"A.J., this is just too much of a coincidence…what is going on here?" Rick spoke tersely. "Ron is threatened with losing his job, Robin loses the use of the ovens at the Heritage, and someone wants us out of town before or during the carnival."

Laurie came out of the kitchen at this, saying, "Rick, could this be the work of that group running Phoenix's Winter Carnivale? They were pretty unhappy with the rodeo being moved and all."

"Yeah…you're right, sweetheart.." Rick smiled at her for a moment, then A.J.'s voice echoed out of the phone. "Sis, you just hit it….who has the most to gain if something derailed our Christmas Fair?"

"Let's find out." Rick said. "A.J., call Ron and give him the information on our so-called "contest", I'm sure it violates some law. I'll call Robin back and get the name of her boss and ask him who at the city "complained".

By the time the brothers had finished calling and getting what information they could until the morning, it was late. "Honey, you say good night to your mother, and we'll let you know what we find out tomorrow." Rick told Robin, then handed the phone to his wife.

"I'll close up the barn, sweetheart. Be right back." As he pulled his jacket on, Rick heard Laurie telling Robin, "We'll get to the bottom of this, sweet. In the meantime, we'll just plan on using the Center kitchens like Rob promised. Now give my Petey and Katie a kiss for me, okay?"

Smiling at the love in Laurie's voice, Rick went outside into the cold night air and headed toward the barn. As he opened the old wooden door, he saw that the wood was splintering along the frame, then saw with a frown that there were two new holes in the roof. _"Can't wait to fix that…but how much longer can we keep this place together." _He thought. Sighing, he locked up the barn, then brought Jack in with him. Immediately the terrier scampered inside then nosed his food dish toward Laurie.

"You silly boy, you had your supper!" she laughed, then squealed as Rick put his cold face against hers. "Rick! You're freezing!"

"Well, you're just going to have to warm me up." He smirked.

"You nut, I'll put some coffee on….go into the living room and I'll do my best!" Laurie giggled. Putting the coffeemaker on, she filled Jack's dish, then found Rick had started a fire in the fireplace.

"Hmmm, now that's better." He whispered, as she sat next to him on the sofa and put her arms around him. Contentedly they held each other, then Rick broke the silence.

"Sweetheart, I was thinking.. with the feed bills going through the roof, and the Center opening the new barn for horses… would you be upset if we stabled our horses there, and got rid of the barn and the chickens?"

Laurie turned to look at him, and he saw surprise in her eyes. "I…I don't know, darling. I haven't thought about it for years…since the tornado. It is a lot of work to keep up…."

"And I worry, darlin'….the barn is really in need of repair, there might be termites in the loft, I just saw two more holes in the roof..what if we get a bad storm and it blows down?" Rick asked.

She was silent for a moment, then took a deep breath. "I know, love…it's going to be so expensive to fix. But it's been part of our lives for so long… Still, " Laurie took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips. "You've never fussed about cleaning out the stalls or putting up with the smell…I know there's things you'd rather be doing."

"Sweetheart, it's not that..it's…I worry that something might happen to you …or the kids. One of the horses could freak again, or what if there's a snake or wildcat…" Rick started, then put his now warm face next to hers.

"I'm okay, Rick….as long as you're with me.." she told him softly, snuggling into his embrace. "I think you're right, darling…I think maybe it's time we moved the horses to the Center, and I'm sure they'd take the poultry too. We could knock down the barn and maybe put in a place for the kids to play?"

"That's an idea….thank you, sweetheart." Rick breathed easier as he bent down and kissed her. "We won't be doing anything on it until after the holidays, so we have plenty of time to think about it."

"Thank you, love." Laurie returned his caresses, then hung on to Rick's neck as he stood up with her in his arms. "Come on, princess, we have a full day ahead of us."

"Yes, my lord." She murmured, putting her head on his shoulder as he carried her to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

The shrill ring of the phone woke Rick first, and he sleepily fumbled with the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rick…it's Towne..sorry to wake you."

Rubbing his eyes, Rick squinted at the clock, seeing it was just eight o'clock. "It's okay, we just slept in a little…what's up?"

"I ran into an old friend in Chandler yesterday, and he tipped me off that something may be off with your Christmas Fair…. I think I'd better come over."

Fully awakened by the sound of his friend's voice, Rick sat up. "Give me ten minutes to put the coffee on, Towne…"

"And I'll make breakfast." Laurie added, yawning as she rolled over to face her husband.

A laugh erupted from the receiver. "Tell Laurie good morning too…but Temple already is putting biscuits and bacon in a basket for you guys. It's starting to rain, so we'll dash over….see you in ten."

"Thanks, Towne." Rick hung up, then put an arm around his sleepy wife. "Sorry to wake you up, darlin'…I did want to fix you breakfast in bed."

"That's okay, love…I take it Towne has information." Laurie replied, dropping a kiss on his lips. "I'll let you have the bathroom first while I put Jack out."

Within minutes the four friends were gathered around the kitchen table, as Towne explained his haste in coming over.

"Temple wants to rent space for her production office in the new Rising Moon complex, so we went to the licensing office at City Hall to file her license. I ran into Don Nixon there, remember Officer Nixon?"

Rick grinned. "Yeah, he really was our life saver a couple of times. What's he doing in Phoenix?"

"His wife got transferred by her mortgage company to Chandler, so he's moonlighting as a security guard until there's a place with the police department.." Towne explained.

"When I saw him, his jaw dropped, then he hustled me into a conference room and told me he'd been trying to reach me. On his rounds the other day, he overheard this guy in the city management office talk about how "those people" in Silver Rock were interfering with "the plan". He recognized the man as from the assistant mayor's staff, and the people he was with seemed real intent on making sure you and A.J. "didn't make it to the fair."

Laurie paled as Rick shook his head. "That fits with what's been going on. First we get a fake contest prize that must be used before Christmas, then Ron and Robin are threatened with losing their jobs if they donate their time for the fair!"

"That's what Nixon told me…that this Mayor's assistant said to keep the pressure on, that's the only way to get Silver Rock's fair cancelled and keep "them" from interfering with "our" plans." Towne finished.

"God…I hope Nixon didn't get spotted…you got to get a hold of him and tell him thanks." Rick started, then Temple interrupted him. "That's not all, Rick. While I was filling out my forms, the permits clerk saw my name and started telling me what a fan she was. Her boss heard her, and came out to invite me to appear at the Phoenix Winter Carnivale, saying it was going to be the biggest event of the season. Of course I was polite, but when I said I had another engagement scheduled, his clerk piped up and asked if I was going to be at the "Christmas Fair" in Silver Rock. You could have lit a room with how red he got, then he smiled and said something to the effect that "I don't think it's going to fly this year, you'll have a bigger crowd at our celebration."

"Temple, he said that?" Laurie replied angrily. "What did you say?"

"I was pissed off, but something made me hold back, so I just smiled, then said maybe I would need to reschedule something, and could I call him."

At that both Simons relaxed, with Rick saying, "Honey, I could kiss you, that's brilliant!"

"Down, buddy, down." Towne cracked a grin, then sobered as Temple added, "Thanks, guys, but while this Mr. Fedde seemed to go for it, how are we going to find out what "their" plan is?"

A rumble of lightening made them jump, and Rick just sighed. "That figures…I hoped the weather would hold for us until we got to Phoenix."

"Hmmm", Laurie suddenly got a gleam in her eyes. "What if we had someone at City Hall who could listen in when these people next meet…then make them think their plan is working and catch them at their sabotage!"

"That would probably work, except we couldn't ask Nixon to get involved…" Rick started. Laurie shook her head. "No…but if I went in, in disguise of course, maybe as a cleaning lady?"

"Oh, no you don't, sweetheart…I'm not letting you put yourself at risk…" Rick told her seriously. "We don't know how far these people are willing to go."

"That's just it, Rick…we don't know. I'll be careful, it's not like I'm an amateur…." Laurie frowned at her husband.

Towne snickered. "Down Rick, we need more information before we send in …what were you last time?"

"Helga…I'll never forget that red hair at your anniversary party!" Temple laughed. "You could do that accent of yours."

"We'll talk about it…"Rick growled, then calmed down when Towne added, "whatever we do, we'll have to get it on tape, so let's talk to Ron, then we'll see if Don can set things up."

Finishing their breakfast, Towne and Rick called A.J., making arrangements to meet him at the condo to finalize the carnival rides, then see Ron at police headquarters. As the two men were pulling their jackets on, Laurie saw the serious expression on Rick's face, then went over to him and put her arms around him.

"Darlin….what is it?" he looked at her, then his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, Rick, I know you only want to protect me." She told him. "I love you, just …you need to let me help on things like this. I will be careful. "

Touched, Rick kissed her, then cupped his hands around her face. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to make you feel like you couldn't handle being undercover. I just don't want anything to hurt you. I promise I won't shut you out." He promised, then whispered "I love you too much…"

"I know." Laurie returned his kiss, then smiled into his eyes. "Now you and Towne and A.J. behave yourselves, if the weather gets too bad, stay at A.J.'s and Temple and I will have a slumber party."

"Oh, that's just asking for it….say…" Rick looked at Towne, who suddenly brightened. "Pal, are you thinking what I'm thinkin'?"

"Great minds think alike!" Rick crowed, making the two women giggle. "Towne, you are sad…don't encourage him!" Temple managed, wiping her eyes.

"Too late…" Rick smirked, then hugged Laurie as Towne embraced his wife. "Honey, you behave now, we'll figure out the best way to catch these jerks in the act!"

"Yes, Towne…"Laurie shook her head, then blew a kiss at Rick as he and Towne went out the front door. As their husbands drove away, Temple shook her head. "Buddy, you let Rick off the hook way too easily."

"I know, Temple, but …. I can't help it.. It has been a few years…but…no. This is something I can do ..we can do." She corrected herself. "Now, let me make us some tea, I need to bounce an idea off of you."

As the rainstorm rolled into the area, Rick and A.J. were busy with Ron Johnson and Towne, signing the rental agreements for the various carnival rides. Getting the paperwork faxed over took a few minutes, but it paid off when Rick called and found out that a city representative had called the company renting the rides and cancelled their order.

"I told the man that called the cancellation has to be in writing and on the letterhead of the committee for the Silver Rock Christmas Fair. He was so rude I hung up on him." The rental agent explained, then brushed off Rick's thanks.

"Not at all, Mr. Simon. We know competition is rough out there for events like this…and we've never had a problem with your group so it sent up a red flag. We'll be pleased to be at your arena on the 17th of December for set up and to make sure the electrical facilities can handle the output."

After hanging up with the agent, Rick relayed his conversation to the others. "That tears it, Rick..I'm glad they're so careful." Ron spoke up wearily. "I had another "chat" with the Mayor's office. Thanks to Temple's advice, "He nodded at Towne, "I talked with Drew Madison, his rep and mentioned the publicity that would erupt about why I would be fired. Boy, did he backpedal, that I must have "misunderstood"…etc. But Madison said something.." Ron stopped as someone knocked on the door. "Yes?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ron, it's Abby."

"Oh, come in, honey." Ron got up, a smile on his face as his wife entered the room, a young woman with her.

"Hi, Ron, guys.." Abby's own smile was forced as she nodded at her friends, then she turned to her husband. "I need to cancel us going out tonight, we have a teacher-parent conference to attend."

"Well, with this weather I thought we might not go to the movies, but still, " Ron's voice trailed off as he pointedly waited for Abby to introduce the stranger next to her.

"I'm sorry, this is Tanya…" She started, then the dark-haired woman took over.

"I'm Joey's teacher, Tanya Murphy. Joey had an incident at school today, and I think the three of us need to meet to discuss it. I happened to be available to come with your wife, Chief, " she inclined her head at Ron. "As it is important we talk about his well-being."

At those words Rick noticed Abby tensed up, and Ron immediately came to her side.

"What kind of incident, honey…is he alright?" he asked, and his wife cleared her throat.

"Yes, Ron, he's fine, we just need to meet with …Tanya and get it straightened out. Guys, can you excuse Ron for now?" Abby said, and Rick hastily replied, "Sure, Abby….Towne and I will go back to A.J.'s, Ron can get a hold of us there."

"Thanks, Rick." A relieved expression appeared on her face as the three men got up, then said goodbye and left headquarters.

As Towne and Rick stopped at Rick's truck, parked a few feet from A.J.'s sedan, A.J. said, quietly, "Something's wrong, guys. Did you see Abby's face?"

"Sure did. You're right, A.J….something happened to Joey, and she was terrified…..but why couldn't she come out and say something to us?" Rick added.

"I've got an idea, A.J., drive around to where Ron parked." Towne told his friends. "Park just over by the exit."

A few minutes went by, then Rick spotted Ron and Abby, with their son's teacher behind them. At once Rick turned on his transmitter. "Steve, it's Rick…over."

As the trio got closer to Ron's car, Steve Austin's voice came through Rick's watch.

"Rick, it's Steve, how's it going?"

"Something's wrong, pal. Can you call Chrissy and find out if she knows a teacher named Tanya Murphy, and if there was an incident involving Joey Johnson at school today?" Rick asked, seeing both Towne and A.J.'s heads jerk.

"Sure, be right back." The former colonel answered. During the silence, A.J. used his transmitter to reach Oscar Goldman, and found out from him that Linda had dropped their children off with Robin and Ian, then headed to the Simon's ranch.

"That's good…only I hope she gets in before the worst of the storm hits." The younger Simon told Oscar. Just then Steve came back on, and his information startled Rick.

"Rick, that's just weird. Joey disappeared from school between periods, and Chrissy saw Abby in the parking lot after the alarm went out for him. Except she never made it to the school offices. And….there is no Tanya Murphy teaching at the High School."

"Steve, thanks. You just let us know something is very wrong…" Rick answered after a moment. Watching their friends and "Tanya" get into Ron's car, he told the others,

"I'm going to give them a minute, then follow Ron. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Rick? Do you need me to meet you guys? What's up?" Steve's worried voice came through and Rick told him, "This Tanya Murphy showed up at Ron's office with Abby, saying for "Joey's" well-being they needed a "parent teacher conference." She just got into Ron's car with Abby …I think Joey's been kidnapped and Ron and Abby are being forced to go with her."

"Why don't I follow your signal." Steve suggested. Within minutes Rick was tailing Ron's car through the now pouring rain as it headed towards the outskirts of Phoenix. Suddenly a red light appeared on Rick's watch, and switching it on, Rick found they were listening to a far different tone from "Joey's teacher".

"Just pull into your garage like normal, then turn off the motor. Mrs. Johnson, you will remain in the car and we will bring Joey out of the house so you can be together. Chief, you will call Rob Gamez and talk him into canceling the Christmas Fair. Make any excuse you need to…but tell him you have changed your mind and will be out of town."

"There's no way he'll believe me…he'll know something's wrong.." Ron started, then the icy calm of Tanya Murphy's voice was heard again.

"He had better believe you, Chief Johnson, or your wife and son will die of carbon monoxide poisoning, and you will be found dead with a bullet in your brain..a suicide."

Furious, Rick heard the muffled swearing of Towne in back of him, then A.J. quietly transmitting to Oscar what was going on.

"What's the back street to Ron's home?" the older man asked, then replied, "Let me get ahold of Steve and have him come down Brently and go around the back of the house. You guys park on the side street, then sneak into the garage with the car. I'll pull into a neighbor's driveway and take down whoever comes out with Joey."

"Thanks, Oscar." A.J. replied, getting a thumbs up from his brother. Just then they reached the street where the Johnson's lived, and pulling into a secluded parking spot, the three men quietly got out.

With the rain and darkening skies providing cover, they then made their way into a hiding spot behind a neighbor's hedges. Scarcely had the brothers and Towne taken shelter when they saw Ron's garage door open, then his car drive into the structure.

Immediately Rick and A.J. lowered themselves and ran into the garage, as Towne raced forward and stuck a loose brick from a nearby walkway into the side levers of the garage door. Just then he saw a familiar face walking a frightened Joey Johnson out of the house….Don Nixon.

"Nixon?" he hissed, and his former sergeant froze in mid-step as Towne came out of hiding and leveled his gun at him. From the adjacent driveway Oscar emerged, saying "Freeze, Mister...don't make a move."

"Towne…it's not what you think….I just freed Joey and was going send him for help…. I knocked out Tanya's partner Don Fedde inside…the two of them were going to kill Chief Johnson." He answered, holding up his hands to show he had no weapon.

"Joey, is this right?" Towne looked at the teenager, and he nodded. "Uncle Towne….she's going to kill Mom and Dad.. you have to stop them."

Inside the garage, Rick and A.J. heard the muffled voices and hoped the woman inside the car didn't notice the door being ajar. Each taking a side, the two Simons advanced along the car until they stopped at the passenger door being opened, then the kidnapper getting out, a gun in her hand.

"Alright, Chief, you get out and walk nice and slow ahead of me. No tricks, or your wife is dead…" she was saying, then let out a yell as Rick came up behind her and grabbed her gun with one hand, while putting his other arm around her neck.

"Freeze, lady, or I'll use your own gun on you." He snarled. When the woman started to struggle, Rick squeezed her wrist, forcing her to drop her weapon.

"I've got Abby, she's okay." A.J. said from the other side of the car, and at once Ron emerged from the driver's seat, visibly shaking.

"Guys….Joey's inside the house…they've locked him in a closet." He choked, then his son's voice sounded outside the garage.

"Dad? Mom?"

As the garage door opened to let in the late afternoon light, Rick saw Towne, Oscar and Don Nixon with Joey at the same time Ron and Abby did. In a moment the family was in each others arms, Abby and Joey crying as Ron tried to comfort them.

Almost immediately Steve Austin joined them, dragging an unconscious man in maintenance uniform along with him.

"That's the man who grabbed me at school, Dad…" Joey half-sobbed. Steve came over and hugged the boy.

"He won't hurt anyone now, son….but her…" Steve pointed at the silent woman in Rick's custody, now handcuffed.

"She and Drew Madison were planning to force us to cancel the Christmas Fair, so they hired that guy, and Don here.." Ron indicated the relieved Nixon, " to kill us if necessary so the Winter Carnivale would be the only game in town."

"Listen…I'll make a deal with you…cut me some slack and I'll tell you everything…" Tanya Murphy suddenly spoke.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, lady…" Rick growled, then the now frightened woman interrupted him.

"You'd better listen to me, or your wives will be dead."


	5. Chapter 5

"I thought you weren't afraid of lightening and thunder anymore, buddy."

Temple and Linda laughed as Laurie shook her head, a sheepish grin on her face.

"I thought so too, until last summer when I was in the barn and we had a thunder cell go off over head. Jaime heard me before Rick did, and found me hiding in the hay bales. God knows she has more reason to be afraid then me," she sighed, "but she ran me back to the house and played Monopoly with us to take my mind off the noise." As another crackle illuminated the room, Temple jumped herself, then the three women giggled nervously.

"I wish I knew what the guys were doing..I wonder how long the phones will be out." She wondered.

"Probably about an hour, that's what it was last time." Laurie guessed, getting up from the sofa. "Why don't we have dinner, then we can play Monopoly or Life?"

Just then the lights flickered, then went out all together, plunging the house into darkness.

"Oh, great….where's the breakers, honey?" Linda asked, then heard Laurie rummaging in a drawer.

"Just inside the kitchen door, Linda. Here.." A light beam went on, and gratefully Linda and Temple accepted flashlights. "Talk about being prepared…" Temple said, watching Laurie's shadowy figure disappearing through the kitchen doorway. Once inside the room, Laurie found the emergency lanterns Rick had stored and turning her beam on the wall, located the light panel. Opening it up, she winced as each of the fuses were in the off position. Clicking the first one, she heard a sizzling noise, then quickly turned it off.

"I think a couple of the fuses are cooked, let's get some light in here then I'll work on it.' She said, and picked up a couple of the battery-run lanterns on her way back into the living room.

Calmly Laurie handed out the lamps as Temple remarked. "Well, at least we finished making supper before the power went out." Linda set two of the lights in the living room, then put a third on the side table next to the sofa.

"And the fire will keep us warm until the power comes back on. We also have a portable generator in the closet, just in case." Laurie replied, trying not to cringe at the sound of another flash of lightening.

"Come on, honey. Let's eat and we'll help keep your mind of the storm, if only so I won't worry about the guys being stuck some place." Temple reassured her.

Just then a yelping from the back yard brought Laurie up short. "What the…how did Jack get outside?" she gasped. Going into the kitchen, she saw water blowing in the new "doggie door" that Rick had put in. "Darn, I guess the screen door blew open. Be right back, guys, I'll get Jacky!"

"Be careful, honey…" Linda called, as Laurie got the back door open and saw that the wind had flung open the screen door. Carefully going down the steps, she saw the little dog barking and growling in the patio.

Suddenly something went by her in the near darkness, and she whirled around.

"Linda? Temple?" she called, then a loud crack of thunder caused her to instinctively cover her ears. A cold nervousness hit her insides, and immediately she scooped up Jack, turning off her flashlight at the same time. Laurie then ran back into the house, where she took the wet dog into the darkened bedroom, then closed the door so he wouldn't get out.

Knowing something was wrong, she quietly slid down the hallway and peeked through the living room door. In the half-light of the lamps, Laurie was horrified to see Temple and Linda with tape over their mouths, bound back to back on the sofa. A man stood in front of them, gun in hand and his features obscured by a Halloween mask.

"Mrs. Simon…I know you're in here….you have one minute to show yourself, or I kill your friends in front of you."

Just then the sound of the back door slamming caused the man to jump, then start toward the kitchen. "Drew?" he called. Instantly Laurie ran into the room, pulling Rick's gun from her jacket pocket and aiming it squarely at the intruder.

"Freeze, jerk!" she yelled, then as the man turned, she shot his weapon from his hand. Letting out a yell, he grabbed his hand in pain.

"I said, freeze, or the next one is at your head!" Laurie ordered, her voice shaking with rage. A flash of lightening went off, momentarily blinding her, and suddenly the man leapt forward. Laurie stumbled backwards, catching her right leg on the coffee table, and her attacker caught her by the throat with one hand, ripping her gun from her grasp with the other.

"Now you freeze, Mrs. Simon, or I'll strangle you!" he hissed, dragging her in front of him. Terrified, Laurie suddenly "heard" Rick's voice. "Darlin'…do as he says…We're here.."

A feeling of relief came over her, and she went still. "Good, now sit down there on the chair, and put your hands together." Doing as she was told, Laurie cringed as the hand that was on her throat released her, only to slap a piece of tape over her mouth, then wind adhesive around her wrists. She looked at her friends and saw fear in their eyes. Making eye contact with them, she tried to let them know help was on the way by looking toward the kitchen, then at the man.

"Now we wait, ladies…I sincerely hope your husbands do as they are told or…." The man sneered, then let out a swear word as the lights instantly blazed on.

"Drop it…drop it now or you're dead!" Rick's voice rang out, and squinting in the light, the three women saw the oldest Simon in the doorway, holding a gun on the intruder.

"As I said, Mr. Simon…I sincerely hope you'll do as you're told.." the man repeated, and Laurie felt something cold and hard against her head. "Put your gun down on the table …if you don't…" he pulled back the trigger.

"Darling…don't give in to him…he'll kill you!" she "cried" to her husband. She felt him trying to comfort her, then saw him lower his weapon.

"All right…" he said in a quiet tone. "But it's over, Gates…your accomplices told us everything, including why you wanted the Phoenix event to be "the only game in town."

"You lie, Simon…but I'm not taking any chances…" Suddenly the gun was no longer against her head, and Laurie thought she would faint. She gave Rick a pleading look, and he stared at her, then Laurie "heard" him say "Go limp, sweetheart!"

She closed her eyes, and let herself collapse to one side, as guns went off and something hit the floor.

For a moment there were sounds of confusion, then someone was holding her, and dazed, Laurie opened her eyes.

"Honey…it's all right…just stay still." Oscar's face swam into view, then she felt the tape being pulled from her mouth, leaving her gasping for breath.

"Just take deep breaths…that's it…that's my girl." He said, helping her sit up. As he freed her wrists, Laurie started to shake. "Dad…" "Shh…just relax…you're safe…"

"Thank God…is everyone okay…?" she managed, finally catching her breath. She saw Temple and Linda being held by Towne and A.J., with Steve hauling a wounded Mayor Gates off the floor. "I'll take this scum to the porch, Robbie's got an ambulance on the way now." Laurie panicked, not seeing her husband. "Where's Rick!" she gasped.

"Right here, darlin'…" At once a familiar arm was around her shoulders, and she looked up into his worried face. "Rick…." She whispered, letting out a shuddering breath. Oscar released her into his arms as she tearfully said, "I'm sorry, love…I blew it."

"What….sweetheart…you didn't blow anything." Rick replied, confused. "You did what I asked, angel…you helped save Temple and Linda."

"No….I had him in my sights, I shot his gun from his hand then I was blinded by a flash…I should have just held my ground but he came at me…." She sniffed.

"Honey, you did fine..you held him at bay until we could get here." Oscar told her soothingly. "I'm proud of my girl." A relieved smile appeared on her face as she reached out and grasped her father's hand. "Thanks, Dad."

"That's right, buddy…You were a regular Annie Oakley!" Temple added from Towne's arms. Linda nodded, then smiled as Rick gently cupped Laurie's face in his hands.

"My brave valkrie.." he kissed her, then chuckled when her stomach rumbled. "Make that your hungry valkrie!" A.J. teased as she blushed and buried her face in Rick's neck.. Linda protested, "Don't tease her…we just finished making dinner when the lights went out."

"Well, as soon as the ambulance leaves, why don't we all eat something." Steve suggested. Rick groaned as Laurie kissed his neck, then offered, "I made a roast…it should still be good!"

Another grumbling stomach set them all off laughing, and Oscar gave his arm to Laurie, saying "This best medicine for this family is dinner!"


	6. Chapter 6

_"Bang"_

Startled, Rick's eyes flew open, then he groaned, realizing it was just the wind banging against the window. Looking down, he saw Laurie was still asleep and he put his arms around her. The nightmares were starting to ease a bit, but he knew it would take a while before the image of her with a gun pressed to her temple would fade for him. Closing his eyes, he tried to go back to sleep, only to find his brain was rehashing the events of the past few days.

What had floored them all was the fact that the Mayor was in on it….and half his staff. Not just to shut down any perceived competition, but also to engineer the Winter Carnivale into the biggest holiday event, then stage a robbery and make off with the proceeds.

"The man's rolling in dough….how could he possibly throw everything away to rob a Christmas Fair?" Rick had asked in disbelief, as he and A.J. came to court to watch the very public arraignment.

"He wasn't rolling in money any more, Rick….he was in debt all over town…so he cooked up this scheme banking on the fair grossing almost a million dollars." A weary Chief Johnson explained, keeping a watchful eye on the five defendants.

"All I know is he went to an awful lot of trouble to stop us….but he and his "volunteers" were the ones to kick us off our own committee." Rick shook his head.

"Doesn't anything ever make sense with crooks like Gates…" A.J. added, having finished filing his witness statement.

"Nope…so I gave up ages ago." Ron gave them a wry smile. Rick had gotten his friend to talk out his feelings of fear and helplessness when faced with Abby and Joey's being in danger. Ron was working hard not to shadow his wife's every move, and Joey was going back to school after Christmas, this time armed with a police radio in his pocket.

Now the Christmas Fair in Silver Rock was to start the following day, and Rick had a feeling of dread…like nothing was going to go right.

_"Here it is, four days before Christmas, but…I don't feel like I have anything to celebrate…" _he thought, then caught himself.

"_Thanks to Temple, Laurie had my gun on her….and Steve's breaking into the house so I could stop Gates helped save the girls." _

"Darling…" Rick felt his wife stir in his arms, and instinctively he tightened his embrace.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart…" He murmured, dropping a kiss on her head. She turned around to face him, then returned his kiss.

"I will, Rick… I love you so….and we do have a lot to celebrate." Laurie murmured, gazing up at him. "You and Steve saved us, you came when we most needed you."

"Always, princess." Rick smiled, some of the tension from his body draining out.

He slid down next to Laurie, then pulled her even closer.

"Now, what does my Laurie want to ask Santa for Christmas." He teased. She giggled, then tucked her head under his chin. "I want my Rick to be happy, and my children to be healthy, but I do need a new purse…. Now what do you want for Christmas?"

"Oh, a new Pinball Machine, a new fishing pole, " he began, then kissed her. As their lips parted for air, he added, "I've got everything I want right here, darlin'."

"Me too." She sighed, then snuggled against him and closed her eyes. Rick smiled, then shut his eyes and went to sleep.

In the morning Rick felt the stirrings of his usual Christmas cheer, starting with decorating their Christmas tree, then "supervising" Robin and Laurie making Rocky Road Fudge for gifts.

"Pop, stop that….you're going to burn yourself!" his daughter warned, trying not to laugh as he filched a piece of candy.

"Can't help it, honey…" He popped the treat in his mouth, then grinned. "Ith's good!"

Later he met with A.J. and Ron and Robbie and a crew of volunteers from the area, and within hours a miniature "Santa's Village" had been erected in the Silver Rock town center. The rodeo arena was cleaned and set up, and vendors put their little shops together.

"It looks great, Pop!" Robbie told him enthusiastically, passing out warm drinks during a break. Where's Mom going to appear?"

"At Mrs. Santa Claus's house…Linny's going to be Mrs. Santa." A.J. bragged. "That way Laurie has a place to go between "Story times". Plus Abby's going to be there to introduce her..I can hardly wait to see what she wears."

"So can I…" Ron snickered, and Rick suddenly realized it was the first time he'd seen his friend smile in a week. He smiled; maybe things were going to be alright.

"Hey…Rick…are you coming?"

Startled, Rick shook his head, then stood up. "Yeah, what are we doing next?"

A.J. peered at him, then a look of understanding crossed his face. "We're going home…Rob and Andy are taking over now, remember 6:30 comes awfully early."

"Thanks, little brother…" he replied, slinging an arm around A.J.. "Let's surprise the girls and fix dinner…I've got some fry bread mix in the fridge."

"And I know Rudy and Oscar put some fish in the freezer…I vote for fish and potatoes."

The next days' activities passed in a blur, except Rick noticed an undercurrent of friendliness amongst his friends and co-workers. As he dressed for his stint as a rodeo clown, he found many of the cowboys nodding and grinning at him.

"A.J….what's going on? Something's up…everyone's whispering, then they shut up and just smile when I go near them." He said quietly, waiting for the announcers call.

"I think you're considered the hero of the hour, after what happened in Phoenix last week.." A.J. said firmly. Rick thought no more about it until the next day, when the bronco busting competition was ready to start.

"Mr. Simon, Mrs. Simon did a good job teaching Ricky…he's turning into a real champ." The rodeo coordinator told him, as A.J. and Rick stood outside the chute, waiting for Ricky's turn.

Rick thanked him, saying, "I'll be sure to tell Mrs. Simon, Jack…she sure has enjoyed showing the kids how much fun it can be."

As the normally austere man nodded then walked away, Rick looked after him, then shook his head. "He's never had more then two words for me, A.J….."

Just then the loudspeaker hushed the crowd.

"Now riding Lightening II, Ricky Simon of Phoenix!"

A bell rang, then Ricky and the overactive horse he was riding bolted from the chute, and Rick saw immediately his nephew's ride was going to be a wild one. As the clock ticked, the gray stallion bucked and leaped and did everything it could to throw Ricky. Just as the 8 second buzzard went off, a strap holding his saddle broke, and the younger Simon flew off the horse and hit the ground. As he got up, brushing his seat off, the horse cantered away, then reversed direction and seemed to charge at Ricky.

"Look out, Ricky!" A.J. yelled, then vaulted from behind the gate and ran in front of his startled son, calling out "Yee ha! Yee ha!" and waving his hands. Rick joined him, attempting to herd him towards the gate.

At once the horse reared and pawed the air, then came back down and trotted away to the other side of the arena, where handlers grabbed the reins and pulled the horse into a pen.

"Dad….thanks!" Ricky caught his breath, then embraced his winded father, as Rick steered them to the exit.

"Good job, little brother." Rick patted A.J. on the back, then they were surrounded by other riders, congratulating Ricky on his ride and the Simons on their actions.

As they climbed into their seats, Ricky kept a hand on his father's arm, As the next rider came out, he quietly said, "Dad.. I was scared when Lightening came after me….I almost froze until I heard you yell."

"I saw the way that horse acted….I've never seen a horse behave like that at a rodeo…" A.J. said. "I'm just glad your uncle and I were there."

"Me too!" Ricky grinned, embracing his father.

At the end of the rodeo, the point totals were announced, and the crowd hushed as the announcer said, "With the highest points and longest ride of the night, Senior Men's champion is ….Ricky Simon!"

"Yea!" Rick and A.J. yelled, then stood and cheered as Ricky went down to get his medal and his first place check. Following him down, the brothers again received thanks for their efforts. "Come on, Dad, Uncle Rick…dinner is on me!" he offered.

"You're on, son…but first we need to hear your Auntie, it's her last appearance." A.J. reminded him.

As they approached Mrs. Santa's house, the Simons caught a glimpse of the crowd waiting to hear Laurie. Going around the back, they found Abby in a colorful black western skirt and jacket, with green and red embroidery and a Christmas scarf around her neck.

"Oh, you look cute.." Rick said, teasingly, then dodged his friends elbow.

"I look like a toy, but I promised…." Abby huffed. A.J. tried to soothe her. "Abby, you look nice…that scarf is a great touch."

"Well, it's from Laurie, so you'd better like it!" she grinned, then caught sight of the time. "Whoops, buddy, you're on."

At that, Laurie appeared from the small room the guys had fixed for her to change in, then saw Rick and ran into his arms.

"You made it! How did Ricky do?" she asked, then caught sight of her nephew. "Ricky…how was it…did you make eight?"

"Yes, thanks to Dad and Uncle Rick." He grinned, giving her a hug. "I'm taking everyone out to dinner, but first I want to hear your story!"

"Anything for my favorite rodeo champ!" she beamed, then blew a kiss to A.J. and followed Abby out to the small stage, as the guys went around and took their places on the "porch" that was set aside for them.

As the light went on, Abby smiled at the overflow crowd, then announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, cowboys and cowgirls. It's time for Silver Rock's Christmas Storytime, with our own cowgirl teller of tales, Laurie Simon!"

A loud cheer went up, as Laurie stepped into the stage light, sparkling in a forest green skirt and jacket, trimmed with red embroidery and rhinestones. Taking a seat in front of the microphone, she held up a hand until the applause stopped, then said, "Who wants to hear a story about Kasey Adams and Rainebird?"

An even louder cheer erupted, and she smiled. "Let me take you back, to a time when two young girls shared an adventure to remember….."

As the crowd quieted, Laurie began her story, and even though Rick had heard it several times before, he found himself reacting like every other time.

"We shared many other summer days together, but never again did we disturb the bear's during feeding time, or forget the lessons we learned that day. And I didn't let go of the most important thing…that my sister would never abandon me…nor I her."

Laurie paused at the end of her tale, then smiled at the crowd and said, "Merry Christmas! And Thank You!"

As the crowd stood and applauded, Rick waited until she bowed and acknowledged the ovation, then walked over and took her hand, escorting her off the stage and out the back.

"That was so good, buddy…you had me going there." Abby told her, giving Laurie a hug.

"Thanks, Abby….it's so much fun with my family there to hear me." She beamed.

"Well, you were good, sweetheart…but you must be tuckered out, so.." Rick scooped her up in his arms as she squealed with surprise. "Rick! Darling…I'm okay….you don't have to carry me!"

"Yes I do." He smirked, stopping and kissing her. As he released her lips, she grinned and replied, "okay, you do."

"Sis, you are so spoiling him…." A.J. groaned, then Abby snickered. "And he loves it!"

Acceding to Ricky's offer to take everyone to dinner, a large party descended on Two's, where the chilly weather drove them to bowls of soup and sandwiches. By the time they left the restaurant, the temperature had dropped, and Rick was glad the fair was done for another year. "I am so glad Rob volunteered to close up….Laurie, are you ready to go?" Rick yawned, breaking the others up. "Yes Rick, we'd better before you fall asleep!" She giggled. As they headed toward their truck, Ron came running up to them, then snatched Rick's keys from his hand.

"I saw that yawn. .I want my friends to make it home in one piece…I'll drive you and Abby and Joey will follow."

Rick stared at him, then started to protest, only for Laurie to stumble slightly and catch hold of his arm. "Sorry, love..I am tired." She said, and Rick put an arm around her.

"Ron, I won't fight you on this…sweetheart, you can sleep on my shoulder this way."

"Thanks, Ron." She grinned, then snickered as he unlocked the passenger door and ushered her in, then climbed in the driver's side. "Alright, Johnson, keep under the speed limit now." Rick warned, sliding in next to his wife.

As they drove along, Rick found his eyes closing as Ron said, "I'll wake you guys when we pull in."

"Right…good night.." Rick mumbled, pulling Laurie against him.

It seemed like only a moment before he felt the truck stop, then the sounds of several doors closing. As Rick lifted his head up, he opened his eyes and saw that Ron had pulled around the back of the house.

"Thanks, Ron….Great shortcut." He said, then kissed Laurie's cheek. "Wake up, darlin'..we're home."

"Okay." She smiled sleepily, then sat up as Ron took her arm and said, "Let me help you out, honey."

"Thanks..Let me make you a cup of coffee before you …what…?" she gasped, as several lights went on and the barn was highlighted. Rick climbed out of the truck, his jaw dropping as he took in the sight before him.

"Rick…the barn…it's…like new!" Laurie cried. In front of the two Simons was a freshly painted and repaired barn, with a newly patched roof. Turning around, Rick saw A.J. and Linda and their kids, Robbie and Ramona and Ian and Robin..then Towne and Temple, grinning madly, and Steve and Jaime…all their friends and some of the volunteers from the Christmas fair.

"Ron…how did you?" he stuttered, and Abby took pity on the surprised pair.

"A little bird told me that you and Laurie were thinking of giving up the barn because it needed so much work. You've given everyone so much of yourselves., "she stopped and wiped her eyes, "so I called around, and all of your friends and family decided to say thanks and Merry Christmas all at once."

"Abby…" Rick couldn't form the words, and A.J. interrupted him, laughing. "She took the bull by the horns, so to speak, so we all took turns. You have two new doors, a new coat of paint, a fresh load of hay inside, and every nook and cranny has been patched, so no more snakes!"

"Oh, A.J.!" Laurie was teary, but her smile was bright as she hugged him, then turned to the crowd behind them.

"We just don't know what to say, except, thank you so much for making it possible…" she stopped, then looked up at her husband's face.

Rick sniffed, then saw the pleading in Laurie's eyes. At once he knew what he wanted to do. "Possible for my sweetheart to keep teaching our grandchildren and nieces and nephews how to ride and care for the land." He finished for her, putting an arm around his wife.

"Thank you, Rick!" she said joyfully, embracing his neck and kissing him.

As their friends cheered, Rick and Laurie broke apart then thanked their friends as they made their way towards the house. Slowly the crowd dispersed, leaving only their "family" to say good night to.

"We still have shopping to do, but I expect your guys at breakfast tomorrow." Laurie told Towne and Temple and Jaime and Steve. "And you too, guys…" pointedly at Abby and Ron..

"Yes, because I'm making pancakes and bacon and eggs benedict.." Robin promised, then Robbie added, "And Rob is bringing fry bread and sausages".

"Well, we'll be here bright and early…since Rick isn't cooking…" Ron quipped, pretending to duck.

"Funny, pal…good thing I like your wife." Rick smirked. He saw Laurie's energy was flagging, so once again he scooped her up and carried her into the house, yelling behind him, "Time for bed, so feel free to camp out in the living room-night!"

As everyone laughed behind them, he kissed his grinning wife's nose and said, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas, darling…thank you for the second best gift I've ever gotten." She returned, laying her face against his as he took her into their bedroom.

"What's the first best?" he asked, setting her down and helping her take her jacket and scarf off.

"You." Laurie whispered, putting her arms around him and her lips against his.

As their friends went to their respective houses, A.J. and Linda took over the guest bedroom. Robbie and Robin closed up the barn, then saw their folks light go out.

"What a wonderful Christmas this is going to be." Robin said, watching her brother lock up and starting down the hall.

"You mean, what a wonderful Christmas it is…" Robbie teased, seeing Ramona making up the sofa for them, and Ian tucking in the kids.

"It won't be Christmas until someone goes to bed..Good night you two." Rick's voice floated out of their room. A soft "Go to bed, children" from Laurie followed and automatically brother and sister replied, "Good night, Pop, Mama."

Silently laughing, Robin went to join her family as Robbie closed the hall door and headed to the living room. As their footsteps faded, A.J. opened the guest room door, then tiptoed and hung a "Do Not Disturb" sign on his brother's doorknob. Going back down the hall, he looked back, then whispered, "Merry Christmas, big brother."

Just then A.J. saw the door open, and Rick stuck his head out. Seeing the sign, he caught A.J.'s eye, then replied "You too, little brother. And…thanks."

Closing the door, Rick thought of how he was so close to giving up on Christmas, and on the friends and family who helped him find it_. "Thank you God, for giving me back Christmas."_ He whispered, then saw Laurie smiling at him, holding out her hand.

"Come to bed, love..I need my Santa."

"Coming, Mrs. Santa," he grinned.

Fin


End file.
